Heretofore there have been innumerable proposals for the control of the movement of bodies or mechanisms of a variety of shapes and sized by either wire connection to these mechanisms or by wireless signals and controls. However, there is no operative disclosure of an arrangement whereby the body or mechanism is freely moving and can be controlled to move to a forward straight, forward right, forward left, backward straight and backward right and backward left direction by only two wires from a control to a supporting surface.
Although this invention is not limited in its scope to the movements of large or small toy vehicles, such forms perhaps are the first examples of the art concerned with the directional movement of various bodies or mechanisms.
For example, in small scale racing cars, the electric power to drive them along a predetermined path may be provided through metal rails in separate lanes extended along the entire length and width of the racing track. Generally, these metal rails are arranged in a plurality of different sections which must be previously assembled in order to form a particular racing track layout. Each car carries a pair of metal assemblies or metal pick-up terminals electrically connected to a motor carried by each car.
Furthermore, a power pack or transformer is also provided with this type of vehicle, whereas the electric power source as well as individual control car means are electrically connected thereto. The speed of the car is controlled by means which are provided in individual handles. For each of said handles there is a movable rheostat to modify in a conventional way the speed of the electric motor and therefore, the moving conditions of each car.
A very important drawback in these racing cars is that they can move only in one direction and there are pins riding in predetermined slots.
It is also well known that amusement parks generally are provided with an attraction in the form of a drivable vehicle wherein the electric power supply is provided through an overhead metal grid. The current necessary to drive each car is obtained by the contact of a vertical conductor extending from each car to the metal grid and being electrically connected to a motor in each car. This is a three dimensional expensive arrangement.
Other attmepts to provide for multi-directional movement of vehicles or other mechanisms in a safe, efficient and relatively inexpensive manner have been unsuccessful. There is therefore no provision in the toy game or other arts of an apparatus which can be moved in a plurality of vaired directions as desired and with the exercise of only one control and a two dimensional current carrying surface.